


fake death

by imissusweetheart



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissusweetheart/pseuds/imissusweetheart
Summary: all Ben





	fake death

**Author's Note:**

> all Ben  
> 危险发言！  
> 变态预警！  
> all means all！

透明液体从他泛着血丝的眼底漫上来，刚涌出眼眶就被Luther舔掉了，一号在舌尖回味了一瞬，把性器捅进弟弟身体的动作却没有因此有丝毫迟疑。变异后的阴茎已然不是常人尺寸，Luther也根本没有温柔可言，但他还是这么肆无忌惮，因为他比谁都清楚，Ben会拒绝任何人，唯独他。  
他深知自己于六号而言是特殊的。  
Ben几乎是压抑着才能不叫出来，他别过头咬自己手臂，腿无力地挂在Luther腰上，在对方蛮横顶弄的动作下一次次被迫打开。怪物感知到他难以启齿的痛楚想要钻出来，被Diego眼疾手快连根削断一根。Ben这才叫出来，呜咽着开始挣扎，要逃开后穴里折磨他的东西，要逃开身边所有可能伤害他的人和事物。  
他甚至没从Luther的老二上脱出一半时就被制止了。木头手杖顶着他胸口把他压回去。  
“学会控制你的情绪，六号。”父亲从单片眼镜后抛下一个冷酷眼神，手杖底端下移更用力地打在还没缩回去的触手上，“真叫人恶心。”  
触手们感受到了畏惧，或是威胁，仿佛被夹了尾巴的狐狸，尊严尽失，小心翼翼逃回了Ben的身体寻求庇护和安慰。  
没有庇护，没有安慰。Ben的弱点一览无余。  
Luther就着插在他身体里的姿势把Ben翻过来趴在地上，动作太过粗暴，Ben连呻吟都是破碎的。  
“别那么快……Luther……求你……”  
Luther将老二上沾的血抹在六号屁股上，顺带在那两团弹性十足的软肉上狠捏了一把。他笑不至皮肉，缓慢挤进弟弟肛口的动作充满折磨的意味，他知道他疼了，但是他想让他疼。  
“你总是这么紧。”  
Ben听到这话下意识又绞紧了肠道，Luther长舒口气。  
“第一次也是，还记得吗，Ben？在学校的游泳池，他们欺负你，揍你，骂你是黄皮的贱货，把你扔进泳池骂杂种小母狗表演一个狗刨？可是你那时候还不会游泳对不对？”  
“哦，一号，你真刻薄，你知道他现在没法回答你。”  
Klaus坏心眼地把龟头顶在Ben喉咙口，也不给Ben的口腔放松的空间，每次只稍撤出一点点就立刻撞回去，扶着Ben的头，胯部挺动，完全忽略了对方的人权而只把他的口腔当做一个温暖湿润的飞机杯。  
Diego看着这一幕自慰，爽出的前液都被他蹭在Ben背上，手中飞刀在皮肤上勾勒出深深浅浅的痕迹，圆润饱满的血珠渗出刀口，流星一般坠落。Ben软了腰，被Luther再次捞起来，不知疲倦地刺穿。他接着问。  
“所以呢，你做了什么？嗯？”Luther在前列腺上来回碾压，快感太过强烈直接让六号射了出来，他发不出呜咽之外的声音，因为Klaus还没有决定放过他的嘴。  
“你杀了他们。全部。你，和你那些恶心的触手怪。”五号站在门口目睹他兄弟和父亲荒唐的闹剧，他们找乐子的方式可真令人惊奇。男孩啜了口咖啡，嫌恶地皱眉，下一秒从原地消失，出现在Diego身边，在二号慌张躲开时倾倒杯子，滚烫的咖啡瞬间浇在Ben已然刀口累累的背上，咖啡香弥漫，掩盖了之前淡淡的铁锈味道。  
Ben这次只是抖，边抖边咳，Klaus强迫他喝下去的精液呛到了他。他缩着肩膀趴在地上，背上的咖啡流尽，留下被烫得发红的皮肤和淌不出血的伤口。  
“怎么样，想起来了吗，六号？我的弟弟。”Luther不厌其烦地捞起他婊子似的细腰，分开他想夹紧的腿，Diego忍得很烦，拳头几乎要落在一号脸上，他一脚把总学不会见好就收的大猩猩踹开，把飞刀甩到墙上钉牢，掐着六号的屁股一捅到底。  
Ben甚至没再表示出挣扎的意思，如果忽略他那一声哽咽的话。  
“我到的时候整个泳池都被你染红了，水面上漂的都是残肢断臂，你就坐在泳池边看着，你的触手甚至都没有收回去。”  
“……Luther……”  
一号于是蹲下来，勾着他下巴看他的脸。  
“那时候你就是用这种眼神看我……可怜的，无助的，崩溃的眼神。然后我在血泊里干你，你骑在我身上，说你不是故意的。”  
Ben的脑袋又低下去，像是在强忍着什么，背部的伤口迅速愈合，完好如初，皮下骨骼窜动，凸出隆起，又有怪物要出来了。他们已经看到露头的那一段肢节，粗长，黏腻，生满钢毛倒刺。  
“控制！”手杖狠狠砸在地上，父亲抬脚踩上Ben的背，压着Ben的背把他压趴下去，“六号，记住我说的话那么难吗！”  
“我没……”Ben呻吟一声，竭力控制着体内的怪物，背上的肢节张牙舞爪一阵最终缩了回去。  
“你该怎么回答我！”  
Ben在这种严厉之下本能瑟缩，“……对不起，父亲。”他匍匐在他脚边，姿态比一条讨人欢心的狗差不了多少。  
“你永远不明白自己有多危险，所以你怎么可以活在人群中呢？”  
Luther抚摸他脸时近乎怜悯，明明他说的话又是那么切肤的残忍。  
Diego不满意Ben的分心，向前抓住他的性器一通蹂躏，自己在他后穴里捅得爽快，却在Ben要射的时候堵住马眼。  
Diego喜欢Ben向他求饶，他一向喜欢Ben说话的声音，纵然发火听起来都是柔软的。就像即使他被剥夺了身份，关在地下室里不见天日，被哥哥们翻来覆去地操，被Klaus喂劣质的迷幻剂，被所有刻薄的语言侵蚀自尊。他喊他们名字的语气，也依然是柔软的。百分之百的Ben。  
Diego射进去的狠劲仿佛要让他怀孕，也许Ben体内的怪物也有母的，他兄弟们的精液尽数灌在他后穴，如果有母怪物在里面的话，兴许会中标也说不定。能生出什么？会产卵吗？也许是一群小触手怪。  
Ben在地下室的地板上接近昏迷，Klaus说他好像在发烧。  
其他人却陆续走出地下室，回到地面，回到他们弟弟的雕像下悼念，献上一两枝枯萎的玫瑰和百合，配合其他人的表演，假装自己对Ben Hargreeves的英年早逝万分痛心与惋惜。  
他不需要活着，至少不需要活在世人眼中。


End file.
